


Adopted Kitten

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kitten-Human verse. </p><p>Anton finds himself adopting a terrified kitten with his other cat-girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely

_Cold. Cold and damp. Scared._

The thoughts raced even as Katie struggled onward, hating that she was so clearly lost and... drowned. It had started raining the second she left home... She had gone home to find the doors locked and she was now lost after wandering and seeking her ex-master. She had stumbled to a halt, finally, on someone's doorstep, all but collapsing there with a low and pitiful mewl of pain. Her feet, still wedged into the shoes that were too tight and high, ached and she was so soaked that her dress, cute as it was, was clinging to her drenched skin. Despite her pain she was still beautiful, her pale skin and light eyes, eyes the color of the sea, had always been complimented and the hated ears that came from her genes being blended with those of a kitten matched her chocolate brown and slightly curly hair. She was miserable however, enough so that she barely noticed when she was found. 

Voices came from behind her and she rose quickly, fear causing her to hiss slightly, natural reactions that shamed her even now. Her ears had flattened back against her skull and she found she was shaking. 

"W... Who are you?"

Her voice was weak, painfully shy. 

"A friend..."

She wasn't sure she believed it but she allowed herself to believe it for just long enough to get dry.


	2. Warmth

The person who had found her, Anton, a kind eyed human male, seemed gentle enough. 

She had flinched however when he suggested she change, years of being forced to do what she was told had left her nervy, frightened even. He had smiled sadly, indicating the dress and towels on the bed, then left. 

She had dried herself, dressing slowly and shyly creeping down the stairs. 

The fire was warm when she settled, instinct leading her to curl onto the floor in a tight tangle of limbs. She looked up only when she sensed someone watching. He was talking to someone, a friend perhaps, and looked perplexed and worried. 

After he had rung off, moving away to settle on the sofa, not pushing for anything, she had moved to nuzzle at his knees, curling against them with a sigh. 

The doorbell, however, had sent her scurrying for the stairs, the slip and fall inevitable and painful, although she hid all the same, looking down at the stranger from the upstairs balcony. 

"She's... scared."

Anton sounded a little worried even as his friend, a female, looked up. There was a gentleness to her eyes and her voice. 

"Poor thing..."

She had moved closer, the slight flicker of a tail and ears that raised from her own soft blonde-brown hair getting Katie's attention until she dared to move closer. This new female seemed kind and smiled as she spoke. 

"Hi Kitten... I'm Erin."

"Katie."

There was still nerves racing even as she allowed Erin closer, her ears flattening back again as she let Erin settle, the light brush of a hand through soft hair eased her fears a little and the gentleness of the woman's ice-blue eyes settled her further. 

Then Erin's hand met bare skin, and a wound. Katie hissed and flinched away, shame and fear eminating from her. 

Erin had sighed. 

"Her owner... ex-owner... clearly hurt her."

Erin's eyes flooded with something close to empathy and Katie edged a little closer, nuzzling Erin's neck lightly, a sign she forgave her, trusted her even. 

"Can we keep her?"

There was a world of begging in her eyes and Anton smiled. 

"Yeah, Erin... we'll keep her, unless she has other plans?"

Fear again. Pain. 

Erin had emitted a low warning hiss, huddling closer to Katie who whimpered softly. 

"Alright, alright... I guess I have two of you now..."

Erin had risen, her tail curling around her even as she moved to nuzzle Anton's neck. 

"Thank you... Anton."

"Anton? You do not... call him master?"

"No Sweetheart, I don't insist on that."

Anton's voice was gentle even as he stroked her hair gently. 

"C'mon Kitten... let's go get you warm."

Katie had purred, accepting his hand and trusting that, maybe this time, she had a true home.


End file.
